It's Just So Wrong
by wicked18writer
Summary: PostHomecoming, Claire comes to NY with Peter & they convince Nathan to let them stay with him. Unrequited NathanClaire, Real PeterClaire PAIRE. Oneshot. Reposted as a trilogy and with better grammer.
1. It's So Wrong

Title: It's So Wrong

Rating: K 

Author: wicked18writer

Summary: Post-Homecoming, Claire comes to NY with Peter they convince Nathan to let them stay with him.

Pairing: Unrequited Nathan/Claire, hint of Peter/Claire.

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes….but I am one.

**A/N : I just got to thinking, Peter's so…but Nathan's so…ya know? Yeah. It's 3:20 am and if I fall asleep now I'll never wake up and the only reason I'm up this late is because I had to finish a paper/speech due tomorrow at 8am so I wrote this half delirious half bored and half intrigued by the cover of entertainment weekly…my paper's not about math.**

**If you don't get the flashback thing, its in italics then I get lazy and don't italic until the end of the flashback b/c I don't like reading italics. **

**Also I know I don't explain about Peter's apartment, so let just say it's was broken into and he's afraid to go in for fear of Syler.**

He always had a thing for blondes.

Nathan found himself staring at Claire…again.

Nathan didn't know what had come over him. It was just a pretty girl, there were thousands of pretty girls out it in the world, but there was only one currently sitting on his couch eating Fruit Loops watching cartoons.

It was the proximity, she was the only pretty girl around at the moment and that's why he stared…Nathan couldn't understand how he could lie to everyone but himself, because truth was it wasn't the proximity. It was Claire.

Peter brought the haggard looking cheerleader to his house claiming it to be the only safe place to bring her. At first Nathan was furious that Peter managed to defy him, see the painting of his death, and in spite of the knowledge of his doom—still go to Texas to save some girl.

But, she wasn't just some girl she-"_she's the cheerleader Nathan! Save the cheerleader save the world. I had to go, I had to save her she was going to die, what was I supposed to do?_"

Peter was yelling, that didn't happen often but when it did Nathan was always a little shocked that his little brother who worshiped him dared to yell at him. He was shocked, but not silenced.

"You weren't supposed to see the painting in the first place. And when you did see the painting you were _supposed _think rationally and say to yourself, 'well if I try to save this cheerleader I die so I guess that's something I'm not meant to do'. And then-"

"But I didn't die!" The vein near his temple throbbed a little more. Peter knew Nathan hated being interrupted.

"But you could have!" Nathan was now toe to toe with Peter. Using all is height, authority, and power to intimated Peter to make him see his point.

"You could have died in some stupid high school for some stupid high school girl who doesn't matter because saving her didn't save the world because the world is not in need of saving!"

"Not yet." Peter whispered. Nathan glared. Claire knocked on the door to the study. Both brother's heads whipped around to the noise.

That first time Nathan saw Claire her blonde hair had some red residue that he assumed was left over blood that hadn't completely washed out, as just a couple hours ago she and his brother had been in Texas running from some psycho killer.

Her face looked tired, and tan and flawless, and older than seventeen. She was wearing a baggy black sweatshirt with what he assumed was a punk band on the front, a shirt she obviously borrowed. Her hands were buried deep in the pockets; her legs covered in form-fitting denim, showing they were her own pants. White sneakers, smeared with blood…she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, there's a lady in the kitchen about to freak out cause she wants to know who I am and I don't know what I'm allowed to tell her." Her voice was nice.

"That's my wife. Don't tell her anything. Your not staying." Nathan knew he was being an ass. Claire smiled, "Peter was right you are an ass." Peter snorted/laughed.

Claire walked forward, in Nathan's opinion far more sexily than any high school girl should have the knowledge to accomplish, "Question is are you an ass who's gonna help me?"

Nathan saw it, that glint of mischief in her eye that said everything. She would be trouble, she wouldn't make it easy, if he let her stay she wouldn't be grateful, she'd flirt with him, tease him, she would jeopardize his campaign-he could picture the field day the press would have when they got a hold of the information that a young teenage girl was staying with him. They'd brand her his mistress in two seconds flat, once they heard her age he'd be branded a cradle robbing pedophile, and once the press got a picture of her…he'd be a pimp. There was nothing to gain from helping his brother and this vixen of a wayward stray, only things to be lost.

He'd lose what was left of his wife's trust, he'd lose points in the polls, he'd lose his mind with someone who looked like her so close but never able to touch.

"_Nathan?" Peter asked._

"Nathan?" Peter asked, Peter was in the kitchen; he was in the kitchen…staring at Claire.

"She's watching cartoons." Nathan didn't look away from Claire; if he did he'd just look guilty.

"Yeah." Peter came around so he was in his eye line, blocking Claire from view.

"She drank all the milk."

"Yeah?" Peter was getting a box of Coco Puffs out of the cabinet.

"My wife thinks I'm letting her stay to be my mistress."

"Mmh." Peter was shoving a handful of cereal in his mouth.

"She can't stay." Peter's eyes were smiling. Nathan hated that.

"She can't." Nathan went to the other cabinet and got out a bowl and spoon, handing it to his brother he poured himself a bowl.

"Nathan, she has no where to go. Last night all she would tell me after she bailed me out of jail was that she told her father what she could do. Got some money from her friend Zack, and she wanted to go with me to somewhere safe." Nathan sighed and ate another spoonful of cereal…dry cereal sucked.

Claire was laughing at the cartoon. Claire was beautiful when she laughed. Her hair was golden and shiny in the morning light.

"Your going to let her stay until I find a new apartment right?" Nathan sighed again. Peter probably thought he was being selfish; thinking about how Claire was going to disrupt his life, endanger his political aspirations, and marriage. Peter couldn't know that Nathan was sighing because Claire was beautiful and young, tan and young, untouchable, irresistible, his dream girl ten years to young, perfect, and all too tempting…and of course way too young.

"She's so young." Peter gave him a 'duh' look that always looked so perfect on his face. "I can't remember ever being that young." Nathan thought that even if he were Claire's age, compared to him she would seem young.

"She can stay until you get a new apartment." Peter smiled with eyes in triumph; Nathan hated his brother's smiling eyes. Peter left to go tell Claire the news.

Nathan turned away because she was too gorgeous and too young and too untouchable.

And it was just so wrong.


	2. A Wrong Deed

Title: A Wrong Deed (Sequel to It's So Wrong )

Rating: M-- PG-13 

Author: wicked18writer

Summary: 'It's So Wrong Sequel', Post-Homecoming, 2 months after 'It's So Wrong'. Living adjustments, Plaiddy, temptation, and jealousy.

Pairing: Unrequited Nathan/Claire, actual Peter/Claire.

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes….but I am one. No I'm not. I've got to stop lying.

**A/N : Tired must sleep. Please reply. Don't think it's wrong, I liked this ship before he was her daddy. Damn those plot twists with their plot twistness.**

It had been two months since Claire Bennett had unexpectedly taken up residence in his home.

It had been one month since she turned eighteen.

It had been one month and one day since she and his brother had started 'dating officially'.

And sadly, it had only been twenty minutes since he last thought about Claire Bennett naked.

Nathan Petrelli knew he was the kind of creepy old man that stared at teenaged girls in the mall that made them point him out to their friends, giggle, and then put an extra swish in their hips just to taunt him but, she was living in his house. Temptation was hard to resist when it was exactly what you wanted, exactly what you know you shouldn't want, and more precisely something your brother already has.

Before Claire, Peter had never actually dated any girl Nathan found attractive.

Before Claire, there wasn't any girl Peter dated that Nathan doubted he couldn't steal away.

Nathan was handsome, powerful, and charismatic. Peter was a nurse. End of story. But, still on days like today, Nathan couldn't help but wonder what his little brother had that he didn't.

Claire walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She frowned when she saw him.

"Are you working in here?" She glanced at the obvious work related papers scattered about on the coffee table. "Because Peter and I wanted to watch a movie and the T.V. in the play room has been permanently tuned to SpongeBob and the T.V. in the den is occupied by Senora fancy pants." Claire had some interesting names for his wife, Nathan liked 'the rolling Jackie O ho' the best.

"I'll move." I start to gather my papers as Peter walks in holding two glasses. I glare at him.

"Use coasters."

"Sure thing." Claire replied for his brother. Nathan glared at her. He hated it when she replied for other people. She was always trying to answer a question before you finished saying it, just guessing at what you were asking, most often being wrong. She also had begun a creepy habit of finishing Peter's sentences.

"Peter do you want to-"

"Watch the action movie first?" Peter did it too. After ten or so years of marriage Nathan didn't even know what his wife's favorite movie was. Although he had the vague notion that it was something foreign.

"You read my mind." Claire smiled as she settled the bowl on the table and leaned back into the couch, getting comfy. Peter popped the DVD into the player and sat down next to Claire.

As I left the room I caught Peter putting his arm around Claire's shoulders and Claire in return kissing him quickly on the cheek before snuggling into him, preparing for the movie.

After a few weeks it was clear Claire wasn't going anywhere so, Nathan decided to go on the offense with the 'live in cheerleader' situation. Nathan released a statement to the press saying they had taken in a teenager who was escaping a devastating abusive adopted family situation, as a favor to an old friend of his father's.

He had Claire write a letter to her father saying if he or her family contradicted this statement in any way she would claim he had been sexually assaulting her. A substantial threat but Nathan thought it was necessary. When they received his reply all the note said was, 'The Bennett's no longer remember having adopted a daughter.'

When Nathan and Peter questioned her about this she told them about the man who could wipe memories. She ended up in tears, Peters arm's around her rocking her and making shushing sounds.

It made Nathan throw up in his mouth a little.

An hour and a half later Nathan went to see if the movie was over, as soon as he walked in the room he was greeted with the sight of Claire's bare back. He couldn't see Peter, who she was straddling, but Nathan really didn't want to see Peter.

Claire had freckles on her back; it was tan, and toned. Her hair was swept to the side. She was tilting her head back and moaning—

"Nathan what the hell?" Crap. Apparently stealth is not one of his abilities. Luckily lying is.

"Stop having sex on my couch." Claire was pulling her shirt back over her head.

"Nathan get out." Peter also shirtless was sitting up; Claire was still in his lap.

"I need the red folder on the desk." Peter frowned, moving Claire off of him, to retrieve the folder.

Nathan glanced at Claire who glared and stuck her tongue out at him. He mouthed, 'Very mature.' She gave him the middle finger. Then Peter smacked the folder on his chest.

"Here. Now get out."

"I mean it Peter, I don't need the maid finding fluids on my couch." Peter looked like he was turning red.

Nathan turned to leave and as he did he heard Claire giggle.

"What an asshole." Nathan smiled, Claire was so much better than what his brother deserved.

There was only one tabloid reporter who was convinced there was something going on between Nathan and Claire sexually. He stalked Claire home and wherever it was she went. He showed up at every press conference, or benefit Nathan attended. And he always wore this plaid hat that he probably thought looked cool…but it didn't. And it helped Nathan point him out in a crowd to his security people.

In the second to last week before the election there was an incident. Apparently the annoying tabloid reporter Nathan had internally named 'Plaiddy' had been given an ultimatum by his boss. Plaiddy needed hard proof of an extramarital affair between Nathan and Claire, or he needed to find a new job. Plaiddy's solution, get a couple of thugs to carry camera's with big flashes instead of guns and cause Nathan to crash his car with Claire in it. In the police report filed later, Nathan heard Plaiddy thought that if Nathan and Claire were in a 'minor' accident that Nathan would slip up and express his true feelings for Claire in a fit of worry and sorrow.

The man was a complete wack-job.

Although when Nathan thought about it, if he didn't know that Claire was indestructible he might just have reacted like that. As it was the minor accident ended up causing a 'minor' amount of eighteen thousand dollars worth of damages to his car. Which was now scrap metal. Nathan apparently escaped with nothing more than a manly eyebrow cut due his air bag, Claire wasn't so lucky, her air bag didn't deploy.

The biggest problem with the accident was the injuries Claire sustained, the amount of people who saw her injured, and the worry that those people would see her heal.

Nathan didn't know what to do. He just stared at Claire all bloodied and broken and he was just overwhelmed. It was the Heidi car accident all over again, Nathan just disappeared. Not physically because flying out the roof of his car in the middle of a gawk fest would have been very bad. No, Nathan just mentally checked out. Both Nathan and Claire were rushed to the Hospital.

Where Peter was waiting with a plan to hide Claire's non-injuries. Freaking hero complex much. Nathan really wanted to kick Peter's 'I've got a plan' ass.

"I've got a plan." Peter said to Claire and Nathan as he ran along the side of their gurney's as they were being wheeled into the hospital.

Of course Peter had a plan. Ass. Nathan watched with a groan as Peter grabbed Claire's hand and turned to the EMT pushing Claire.

"This way, we want to have a CT scan right away." Peter was using his nurse-y voice. That was when Nathan realized Peter was wearing his scrubs. The EMT didn't question a thing; he just followed Peter's directions.

Nathan was taken into an emergency room to be checked out. When he was pronounced fine and very lucky he checked his cell phone, which had been vibrating like crazy during the exam. There was a text from Peter, 'Snuck Claire out of Hospital U tell Doc U Legal Guard Have Own Priv8 Doc'. Nathan had to admit it was a good plan, horrible grammar but a good plan.

No one would question the almost senator Nathan Petrelli about the welfare of his charge, not after all the publicity he, Claire, Heidi, and Peter had been doing to make it seem like Claire was a welcomed addition to the family. Nathan smiled inwardly at Heidi's ability to act like she liked Claire even though the two fought almost daily about mundane household rules or chores.

As Nathan was approaching the desk he got another text. 'Don't B Ass Use Charm Voice Not Assy Superior Voice –C'.

"Funny." Nathan said to himself. Claire could be a real bitch sometimes.

"God that's hot." Nathan also said this to himself but he didn't mean to because the twenty something male nurse who was currently bending over to retrieve a clipboard for Nathan to fill out his insurance info heard it and now probably thought Nathan was checking out his ass. Super. Just, great.

When Nathan got home from the hospital he was tired, sweaty, and hungry. Nathan decided to take a bath because that always refreshed him. Nathan striped himself of his clothes on his way to the master bath. Opening the door in his boxers Nathan was greeted with the most unpleasant sight he'd ever witnessed.

Claire and Peter having sex in his shower. Now _that_ was the definition of a wrong deed. Way wrong-er than Nathan wanting Claire, because Peter was getting Claire…against his shower door. Nathan was never going to be able to shower in his shower again. The shower where Peter and Claire were having sex.

After a full three minute freak out, Nathan realized he'd been standing in the doorway of his bathroom where his brother was currently having sex with the newly not jailbait girl of his dreams, and he was just standing their watching…in his boxers.

As soon as he completed that thought he ran from the room, slamming the door, which was bad because it probably alerted the occupants that someone had walked in on them having se-no, no he was not going to think about Claire's body and especially not Peter's body on Claire's perfect body having, having, intimate relations.

No. Not intimate relations. Sex. Sex sounded way better than calling it intimate relations.

Either way what Nathan just saw was not in accordance with what was morally right or good in any way shape or form.

It was just so wrong.

A dirty wrong deed.


	3. WrongBut Right

Title: Wrong…But Right

Rating: M-- PG-18? I don't know how to rate this stuff so a little dirtier and slightly smutty but nothing too graphic. 

Author: wicked18writer

Summary: 'It's So Wrong' and 'Dirty Deed' Sequel last in trilogy, Post-Homecoming,

Nathan gets all-introspective.

Pairing: Unrequited Nathan/Claire, actual Peter/Claire.

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes. But I do own a pony. His name is Mr. Sparkles…that's not his name. There is no pony. I lie a lot.

**A/N : Don't think it's wrong, I liked this ship before he was her daddy. Damn those plot twists with their plot twistness. Read and Review please and thank you.**

Nathan decided that the relationship between his beautiful Claire and his brother Peter, was, wrong, for lack of a better term.

In fact it was very wrong. One could even call their affair down right dirty, disgraceful, indecent, immoral, corrupt, bad, and so on and so forth. Peter was almost twice her age. They barely knew each before they hopped into bed together--_correction_ 'shower' together. They got way too close way too fast. They had no plans for their futures. Peter was a nurse. Claire was hot. It was just so wrong.

In Nathan's not so humble opinion they did not belong with each other at all, in any way shape or form. It was so obvious to Nathan; he couldn't understand why no one else saw how incompatible the pair was. Why no one else dreamt of Peter falling down a well, or getting eaten by a bear, leaving Nathan free to comfort Claire in her time of grief.

Nathan wondered if no one else saw it because it was somehow linked to his powers. Or maybe everyone else was just too blind and/or stupid to see what Nathan saw. He never entertained the idea that no one else saw it because he was wrong and the two did belong together.

Because seriously? That's just crazy talk. And as far as Nathan was concerned, he was always right and never wrong.

There was once a time when Nathan Petrelli went to bed and dreamt of a gorgeously seductive wife who never lost the ability to walk, never blamed him for the accident, never got old, and never spoke except to say 'Nathan is the President of Love' gasp, moan, 'Yes', and 'Oh God, yes'. Nathan's life would be incredibly less complicated if his dreams were once again filled with Heidi and other random playboy models, but it would probably be more boring too.

Double edged swords and whatnot.

Now, Nathan dreamt of a pint sized Texan wearing a sluttish cheerleading outfit. A blonde bombshell who jumped up and down, did splits, cartwheels and bent her back in a way that Nathan wasn't entirely sure was even possible in real life but had sufficiently entertained him in his dreams.

Nathan used to have nightmares about his wife's car accident and her blaming him and him losing the election because his abilities were revealed to the world and then being lynched. But, now…now Nathan had nightmares about Claire and Peter having sex in his shower. And on his desk, his kitchen table, his garage, in his car, on his car, in his closet, his comfy chair, his bed, his bedroom floor, his-anywhere and everywhere that his imagination could conceive of.

These 'sexmares' were driving Nathan crazy.

Nathan's most horrible nightmare to date started with Nathan on a high school football field in anywhere USA. There were bleachers filled with screaming fans, waving banners that read things like, 'Give It To Her Hard Pete' and 'Make Him Beg For Mercy Claire'. In the center of the big empty field was a four-poster king sized bed with white linen sheets.

On either side of the bed stood Peter and Claire. His brother wore pink nurse scrubs and Claire wore a tighter and more see through version of her cheerleading uniform. Both had black streaks under their eyes and determination in them.

Heidi sat in her wheelchair off to the side. She wore a black and white striped jersey and smiled at Nathan cruelly before taking the whistle from around her neck and blowing it hard. The noise spurred the two competitors into action.

Nathan's attention snapped back to the couple as they dove across the bed, each trying to tackle the other and pin them to the bed, while simultaneously tearing off all their clothes. Claire won because well, Peter was a murse and male nurses don't scare anybody, let alone indestructible teens. Claire had Peter between her thighs but they weren't face to face. Peter was pinned to the bed, Claire's butt was on his chest and her face was near his crotch.

When Claire began rubbing her hands up and down Peter's thighs, the boisterous crowd went silent. After Claire looked over her shoulder at Pete with a wicked smile on her face and said, 'You ready for me to sex you stupid…er," the crowd disappeared completely leaving only empty seats and silence behind them. Nathan was now able to hear Peter softly reply, "Yes mistress."

With the crowd gone all that was left on the field was the bed, the two wrestling on it, and Heidi in her wheelchair on the other side of the bed watching the pair intensely. The stadium that was filled with so much noise before was now deafeningly quiet. Claire silently untied the drawstrings on Peter's scrubs and Nathan who was in the now empty stands found himself transported as you only can do in a dream, onto an uncomfortable folding chair right next to the bed…in the middle of the field…naked.

The loud quiet reflected the fact that the mood had changed. Claire slid the pants down Peter's legs in a sexy snakelike slither move. Nathan was no longer a spectator, now he was a voyeur, an intruder on a private moment between two lovers.

Nathan wanted nothing more than to run away from the sight before him, but he was paralyzed and couldn't get up. Nathan turned his head away but just saw the two on a giant jumbo-tron. Nathan tried to shut his eyes but couldn't, his eyelids wouldn't close. Nathan almost whimpered as Peter sat up, sliding Claire down so that she was straddling his waist. Peter then lifted Claire's red and white top off her body and threw it into Nathan's lap.

It was a voyeuristic torture, watching them together, being so close and yet so cliché-ly far.

Nathan did whimper when Claire turned to him to reveal her satin red push up bra being opened by his brother via a front clasp, as the cups fell away Nathan's dream addled brain usually fast forwarded.

It figured that even in his own subconscious he was deprived of seeing a naked Claire.

Nathan then found himself watching his brother and his dream tease in the middle of the throes of passion or some such other metaphor for sexual intercourse.

Claire was always on top. Peter was below her, _in some many ways_, sweating like a pig and squealing like one too. His brother kept his eyes screwed shut and his hands on the hips above him, Peter kept repeating the phrases, "Love me mistress Claire, I'm not worthy, Love you Claire, So wrong, so good."

From Nathan's third party perspective he could see that Claire was clearly in charge of the sex. She on top of Peter controlled the rhythm, the pace, the intensity of each thrust, and the amount of pleasure that accompanied each one. She was in Nathan's forced-open-eyes, a sex goddess, Aphrodite, glorious and magnificent…

Watching them…it made Nathan sad.

But the real kicker, the thing that made this whole revolting scene Nathan's worst nightmare was the fact that while Peter was below Claire, with his eyes screwed shut and mouth continuously spewing an endless stream of sentimental drivel, Claire had her eyes on him. As she rode Pete for the little that he was worth, Claire had eye-sex with Nathan.

And yes he did call it 'eye-sex' because of the movie Bring It On.

She bit her lower lip, fluttered her eyes open and close as her body was shocked by waves of pleasure, she mouthed his name—careful not to utter it out loud and she licked her lips, all for him, Nathan. The man she wasn't with but the one she _really _wanted. He couldn't see Heidi anymore; he briefly wondered where she was before his thoughts were once again consumed by the enigma that was Claire Bennett.

When Peter climaxed he made this whimpering/whiney noise and screamed "Destiny!" like Rocky Balboa.

When Claire climaxed she closed her eyes tightly, she bit her bottom lip so hard she must have tasted blood, every muscle in her body tensed, and then she just sort of opened her mouth and let out a soft, "Oh." It was a little anti-climatic.

Nathan didn't know what he looked like when he climaxed but he had often wondered and sometimes even worried that he looked stupid while doing so.

Nathan woke up in pain.

Moaning Claire's name, Nathan usually woke up with a throbbing hard on that his dead to the world wife was no help in relieving. Most times Nathan would drag himself out bed and into the bathroom, the master bathroom where he caught Peter and Claire having sex. There he could jack off in relative privacy and just flush away the mess when he was done. After he was finished he just went back to bed.

There he usually thought about his sexmares…and Claire, and Claire and Peter's relationship, and his relationship with Claire, and his relationship with his brother, he thought and analyzed everything about his life until it was morning again.

He never got more than three hours of sleep, four if he was lucky.

It was Nathan's worst nightmare, Claire having sex with Peter. Not because the two weren't compatible. Not because she was too young, or he was too old, not because they didn't love each other or they were going too fast, not for any reason that had to do with the couple in question themselves.

Not really.

It was Nathan's worst nightmare because in your dreams anything is supposed to be possible and in even in Nathan's dreams he couldn't have Claire.

"Nathan is 'craptastic' a word." Nathan heard Claire's voice over the noise of the TV, his two kids arguing, his wife's one-sided conversation with him, and his brother's laugher.

"Not a real one." Nathan replied. Claire smiled at him from the kitchen island where she and Peter were playing Scrabble.

"Nathan, you're not even listening to me are you?" Heidi glared at him from her seat at the kitchen table where they were eating lunch with the kids.

Nathan smiled and turned the page of the newspaper as he replied, "Of course I'm not dear you were talking about your mother and you know whenever you mention your mother all I hear is static."

"And me." Claire exclaimed. Heidi wasn't amused. Nathan's grin fell; he turned to his wife who was already wheeling herself out of the room. Heidi was especially sensitive about being ignored by her husband for his brother's girlfriend.

Nathan frowned; his obsession with Claire was really starting to bother Heidi but for the life of him he couldn't imagine why. She knew how it was.

Nathan and Heidi had always maintained a picture perfect political family dynamic, in the past, if there were any sexual indiscretions on his part he did the considerate thing and covered them up, like with the blonde in Vegas.

Heidi always knew he had his little affairs but she never said anything because when he returned home to her and the boys he was always completely devoted to _her _and the boys and their family. But with Claire living in their house Nathan found himself unable to hide his obvious attraction to the girl. And Heidi was his wife. And she knew him like no one else.

Heidi saw him watching Claire when she was sunbathing in the backyard, coming out of the shower, excising, eating, laughing, baking, sneezing, grooming, yawning—when he watched her, Heidi was watching him. And it pissed her off. And Nathan knew it pissed her off but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't not look at her or flirt with her, he knew it was hurting his wife every time he teased Claire about the shortness of her skirt or the smell of her hair and he knew he wasn't exactly being subtle, but…it wasn't his fault, at least not _all _his fault.

Claire started it. She always started it.

When Claire went out to sunbath she always came up to Nathan in her little pink bikini and asked him if he would put suntan lotion on her back, she used her pleading little girl voice to make it seem like it was no big deal but they both knew it was a more than innocent request. Nathan always respectively declined, told her to go ask her boyfriend, and left as quick as he could.

After weeks of living in his house, Claire still asked him every day to show her where the towels were before she could her shower. Nathan knew she only did this so he would think about her in the shower. All naked and sudsy. The devious bitch.

And when she was exercising she always asked Nathan if she looked fat. Like, in her two sizes too small jock bra and booty shorts, her tan, taut, glistening body could look anything other than phenomenal.

All of these little moments fueled Nathan's obsession and sexual preoccupation with the buxom Texan and they fueled Heidi's silent rage for her husband. The only one it seems to mean nothing to was Claire.

One minute she could be teasing Nathan about the tightness of his shirt and the outline of his muscles, hands tracing his biceps and everything, and the next minute she would be dry humping Peter on the couch.

If nothing else Nathan had ever said about his relationship with Claire was true the fact that Claire tormented Nathan was.

But even truer was the fact that he masochistically savored every minute of it.

Nathan had a very heavily sexual subtext laden repartee with Claire Bennett. They flirted, they joked, they even sometimes touched but it all meant nothing…to Claire.

To Nathan it meant more, not more in the deep down inside he thought they were soul mates, or destined to be together type more. Just more.

The thing that bugged the crap out of Nathan most nights when he lay in bed on his 500 thread count sheets, next to his beautiful wife who gave him beautiful children, wasn't the fact that he couldn't be with Claire.

No.

What pissed him off was the fact that Peter, screw up of the family, black sheep, jumped off a fucking building to see if he could fly, always second best to his older brother, Peter, got to be with her.

It was so wrong, and unfair, disgusting, dirty, bad, wrong…but right.

Didn't mean Nathan had to stop checking out her ass when she bent over or anything.


End file.
